1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive-contact holder that accommodates at least a conductive contact for signal used to input and output a signal to and from a predetermined circuit configuration and a conductive contact for grounding used to supply ground potential to the predetermined circuit configuration, and also relates to a conductive-contact unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technological field of testing electric characteristics of semiconductor integrated circuits, a technology for the following conductive-contact unit has been known. The conductive-contact unit includes a plurality of conductive contacts that are arranged corresponding to connection electrodes for external devices in the semiconductor integrated circuit. The conductive-contact unit includes the conductive contacts, a conductive-contact holder with openings formed therein to accommodate the conductive contacts, and test circuits electrically connected to the conductive contacts (see Patent Literature 1).
The conductive contacts included in the conductive-contact unit are classified into three types of conductive contacts. One of the three types is a conductive contact for signal that inputs and outputs a predetermined signal to and from a semiconductor integrated circuit that is a target to be tested. The other ones are a conductive contact for grounding that supplies ground potential to the semiconductor integrated circuit, and a power-supply conductive-contact that supplies drive power to the semiconductor integrated circuit. These conductive contacts are electrically connected to signal generating circuits included in the test circuits, respectively, to accomplish the functions.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2002-124552.